Take This to my Grave
by phoenixx313
Summary: A war is brewing between the vampires and werewolves while the humans are caught in the middle The supernatural are less careful at concealing their world and attacks are becoming more frequent each day Humans must start learning how to defend themselves, but until they do there are a few that are ready for the challenge
1. Unexpected Savior

Pete struggled with his chains as the vampire cops laughed at his futile attempts to escape.

"Hahaha…Good luck with getting out of those restraints, they are silver. But I assumed you already realized that since they are burning at your flesh." The vampire cop flashed his fangs at Pete. "Wait until you see what William has planned for you and your friends" he chuckled wickedly.

Pete growled at the two "officers". They just continued to revel in their apparent , a huge figure came crashing down on the hood of the car. Then the roof of the squad car was ripped out and an abnormally large wolf loomed over the three vampires. The wolf roared.

"Holy Fuck!" the two vampire cops struggled to grab their guns strapped to their waist. Unfortunately for them, they weren't quick enough. The huge black wolf swiped its claws and decapitated them both. Pete's jaw dropped in horror and feared the same fate. He flinched when the wolf bowed its head, digging at the cops' bodies. The wolf slowly lifted its head and bared its teeth at Pete. Its eyes were the most piercing blue and there were red streaks in its long, thick black hair. The wolf's hot breath rolled over him in waves as he struggled to scrunch as far back into the seat as he could. The wolf open its mouth and a pair of slobbery cuff keys landed in Pete's lap. Pete looked at the slob covered keys then back at the great beast which had an almost apologetic look on its face. This was strange because it appeared almost…human.

Gun fire broke out as the other vampire cops got out of their cars and started firing. The wolf bellowed in anger and bounded off to attack. Pete hurried to remove his chains while he had the chance. When he got out of the squad car, the cops had abandoned using the guns. A group of them fought tooth and nail to bring the creature down. But it was useless, the wolf was just too powerful.

Pete ran to one the squad cars to help his friends escape. Joe looked frantic when he opened the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" He yelled.

"I don't know, but I think it's on our side." Pete murmured as he ripped Joe's handcuffs off.

Joe rubbed his wrists. "Shit, I guess that's a good thing."

Pete looked up back at the wolf. William was back and he had his little posse of Dandies at his side. They were moving to surround the creature, some had make-shift weapons made out of pipes and chains.

"You get Patrick and Andy. This is nowhere near finished between William Beckett and me." Pete growled.

"Whoa, you seriously aren't going to try to fight with that thing, are you?" Joe looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah…Yeah, I think I am…" Pete said before turning around and marching towards the scene.

The Dandies surrounded the creature and began attacking it all at once. It roared and swiped at its attackers. Two Dandies hopped on the wolf's back and the wolfed reared and bucked. Pete came up behind a Dandy that cackled at the wolf's pain and anger, and ripped out the Dandy's heart. Without hesitation, Pete attacked another Dandy while he was distracted. William and Brendon watched gleefully while the others battled the wolf now being overwhelmed by eight Dandies. Then one Dandy took a pipe and stabbed wolf through the shoulder. The wolf roared in agony. Pete fought desperately to help the poor creature until it locked its eyes, now crimson, with Pete.

A girl's voice whispered angrily in his head "Run." Pete shook his head in disbelief until the voice came again this time shouting in his head "Run!" This time Pete complied. After knocking out the Dandy he was fighting, Pete sprinted away from the fight. A huge explosion behind him knocked him off his feet. On his hands and knees, he turned his head to see a majority of the Dandies that were attacking the wolf were burnt to a crisp or fleeing in pain. William and Brendon were gone from their perch and the wolf was nowhere to be seen. Pete smacked the ground in anger causing the asphalt to crack. The wolf he tried so desperately to help was dead. It saved his life and he was forever grateful. He got off the ground just as Joe pulled up in the car. Andy sat in the passenger's seat, but Patrick was unconscious in the back.

"Dude! That was badass. That wolf just fucking blew away all those Dandies. Like…" Joe demonstrated exploding noises complete with wild hand gestures. Pete just stared at Joe completely unamused.

"Yeah, it might have been all bad ass looking and shit, but sh…that wolf died saving us." Pete said angrily. He was still bothered by the fact that he was certain that the wolf spoke to him in his mind.

"Oh yeah…" Joe muttered sadly.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt your little conversation, but maybe we should get out of here before more vampires come back to kill us." Andy said in an annoyed and tired tone. "Plus, I think Patrick lost a lot of blood."

Pete got in the back seat with Patrick and felt his pulse. It was weak. "Joe step on it back to the warehouse."

"Sure thing" Joe stomped on the gas pedal causing the tires to screech against the pavement as they sped away.


	2. Don't You Know Who I Think I am

The guys rushed back to their warehouse in hopes to keep Patrick alive.

"Joe grab some O positive out the fridge. I need to give Patrick a blood transfusion, stat." Andy ordered Joe as he shuffled through the medic bag to grab the tubes, needles, and iodine. Pete laid an unconscious Patrick on their breakfast table. He was incredibly pale and his pulse was still very weak. Andy inserted the needle in Patrick's vein and grabbed the blood from Joe. Pete looked longingly at the bag of blood. Andy gave Pete a worried look. "When was the last time you fed?"

"I dunno...Before we left?" Pete didn't take his eyes off the blood being pumped into Patrick, like his meal was being warmed up for him.

"Joe take Pete and make him some of his blend. I got Patrick." Andy kept his eyes on Pete.

"Yeah, sure thing Andy. Come on Pete." Joe nudged Pete. Pete didn't move until Joe dragged him away. Andy sighed in relief when Pete was gone and the blender roared to life as Joe made Pete his special blend. Andy felt sometimes that the blend was the only thing keeping Pete from killing them all. He immediately felt guilty for thinking that. He eyed Patrick with a wary look. Patrick always seemed to have faith in Pete even when Pete came back to them half crazed after being missing for nearly three months because he was turned. William held him captive and tried force feeding him human blood from the source, but Pete said he always refused. Whether that was true, nobody really knew.

Patrick's color was coming back and his pulse felt stronger. Andy was able to have a sigh of relief and went to get Pete and Joe to help him move Patrick to his bed. Joe watched Pete in slight disgust as Pete choked down the blend. He gagged when he set down the pitcher from the blender.

"Better?" Andy asked Pete.

"I guess..." Pete responded with uncertainty. He looked tired, but then again they were all tired from nearly being slaughtered by vampires.

"It must be nearly sunrise. We should get Trick into his bed and then get some sleep. We need to be ready for whatever hell breaks loose tomorrow." Andy said sullenly. Both Pete and Joe nodded in agreement and went to help Andy move Patrick. Andy and Joe fell asleep quickly in their beds. However, Pete laid in his cabinet laid thinking about the wolf again. It still bothered him how human the eyes looked and he was positive that the wolf spoke to his mind. If Trick was well enough, he had to ask him if he had any idea if vampires weren't the only monster in this world. Pete had only heard rumors of werewolves, but never believed them until today. He also wished he could thank the wolf for helping him and his friends. As the sun rose, he found himself unable to prevent himself from sleeping anymore and passed out cold like his friends.

Joe awoke to a pounding at the front door of the warehouse. He jumped as the person pounded louder the second time. He glanced at the clock. It read 6:30 AM. He had only slept two hours, but still the pounding continued.

"All right! I'm coming! I'm coming!" the pounding stopped and Joe rubbed his eyes while shuffling to the front door. Looking through the peep-hole in the door, Joe saw a young girl with a black hood up and a pair of white way-farer sunglasses on. She looked rather impatient.

Andy came up behind Joe, making him jump "Who's at the door?" Andy asked sleepily. But, before Joe could answer. Patrick walked in the living room, looking pale and tired.

"Hey Trick. How ya feeling?" Joe asked in concern.

"Like I have a massive hangover." Patrick responded groggily, "Who's at the door?"

"No clue. A girl, but she doesn't look like she's here to sell cookies." Joe said with doubt.

Patrick came to the door to look through the peep-hole. The girl shuffled and fidgeted keeping her head down. "Well, I doubt she's a vampire because it's broad daylight. I don't see what harm it could do to let her in"

"She could be an assassin, here to kill us!" Joe exclaimed.

Andy and Patrick gave Joe a look of doubt. "I seriously doubt that Joe. She looks like she's like sixteen. The only thing she could possibly kill us with is her cuteness." Andy said sarcastically.

Joe opened the door and the girl immediately turned around and stormed in. "Finally!" she said in exasperation.

"I guess you can come in" Patrick said in confusion. "Can we help you with something?"

"I can't believe you came back here! Are you stupid or something? This is the first place they would look for you all! I risked my ass to save you guys last night!" she yelled and waved her hands in the air to emphasize the point.

"Um...What exactly are you talking about?" Andy asked. They were all taken aback by this girl's bluntness and anger.

The girl looked lost for a moment, then quickly regathered herself "Sorry, you probably don't recognize me without all the fur and teeth and whatnot."

"Wait...You were that bad ass wolf that saved us last night?! Joe looked like an excited puppy dog. "That is so sick!"

The girl nodded. "Yeah and I am pretty sure I gave away who I was to William when I blew up half of his followers."

"Hold up. You can't possibly be that wolf. I mean that thing was at least 10 feet tall." Andy said skeptically. "and you are so...you know tiny."

The girl pulled off her hoodie and all she had underneath was a tank top. Her shoulder was covered with a bloodied bandage.

"She is so the wolf because I remember her getting stabbed in the shoulder with the pipe that Dandy had. You were so awesome out there! You know like ripping the heads off of the vampires and blowing shit up!" Joe looked at the girl with awe and wonder.

"Er...thanks, I guess." she didn't seem to like the attention.

"You said that by saving us you gave your true identity away to William. Who are you exactly?" Patrick was always the curious one. He was never quite satisfied until he had all the answers.

"There's no time to explain now. William could be sending men to look for you here any minute now. I have to get you some place safe."

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell us exactly who you are and plus we can't take Pete anywhere since its daylight." Patrick stepped in front of the door, Andy and Joe followed suit.

The girl sat down on the couch, took off her sunglasses, and rubbed the bridge of he nose in frustration. "Fine. Fine. H-Have you ever heard of Fang?" she asked quietly, keeping her head down.

"No." Both Andy and Joe responded, while Patrick said "Yes." at the same time. Joe and Andy gave Patrick a confused look.

"Fang is supposedly the new name for the legendary vampire, human, werewolf tri-hybrid. He's supposed to have powers that no other being in the world could possibly imagine. He is only supposed to be a legend, but there have been rumors that say otherwise." Patrick explained quickly.

"Yeah, only the he is actually a she." the girl said looking up, her eyes a piercing, icy blue.

Everyone was speechless until Joe broke the momentary silence "So can you do other awesome stuff besides blowing shit up?"  
She laughed "More than you can imagine." She had a mischievous look in her eyes.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

"All right now that introductions are out of the way, let's get a move on. Oh by the way, I don't really go by the name Fang. It's just an alias. Just call me Xandra." She brushed off her jeans and put her wayfarers on her head.

"Ok Xandra...How exactly are we supposed to get Pete out of here in the middle of the day?" Patrick stood toe to toe with her.

"Simple. A body bag and a light tight van. Now will you get out of my way?" Xandra stood her ground and put her hands on her hips. Patrick and Xandra stared each other down until Patrick finally moved aside. She made a quick trip out to her van to retrieve the body bag.

" You seem like you do this a lot" Joe told her as she walked in.

" Yeah. I've gotten good at kidnapping and torturing vampires."

Joe laughed then stopped suddenly. "Oh wait your serious?" She gave him a mysterious smirk and proceeded to Pete's room. She laid out the body bag and opened Pete's cabinet. Then she bent over him and started to try to rouse him.

"Wake up buttercup. Time to move your ass." Patrick watched her and laughed inwardly at her failing attempts to wake up Pete.

She realized that it wasn't working and she turned to Patrick rolling her eyes. "How long has he been a vampire"

He smirked at her "Only about four months."

"That explains a lot. Young vampires are nearly impossible to wake this early in the day." she huffed and turned back to Pete and picked him up out his cabinet with amazing strength and dropped him in the body bag with a loud thump.

"Jeez. Could you at least been a little more gentle with him?"

"He'll be fine." she said as she zipped up the bag. Xandra picked up Pete and Patrick followed her to the door, but Xandra stopped before the door. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No." Patrick gave her a cautious look.

"Shit. Take Pete." Xandra tossed Pete to Patrick who fell under Pete's weight. She turned sheepishly back to Patrick. "Sorry." Then she turned back to look out the window. While looking between the blinds, she saw humans getting out of an Escalade with heavy artillery weapons. "Pathetic." she muttered. She marched to the door and was immediately fired upon. Patrick covered his ears and stared in amazement as the bullets were frozen in front of her. It was like a scene out of the Matrix. Joe and Andy came running from their rooms in the back of the warehouse, jaws dropping simultaneously. Xandra walked forward as the assailants continued firing until you heard their guns click signaling that they were out. She chuckled at their panicked expressions and with just a look the floating bullets flew with blinding speed, putting holes in the Escalade. Joe and Andy peeked out the door. The two assailants were on their knees, eyes squeezed tight with their hands over their ears. As Xandra approached them, one of the men stood up and foolishly tried to fight her in hand to hand combat. He did not even reach her because with a simple wave of her hand he was knocked unconscious against the destroyed Escalade. The other man was still on the ground trembling.

"P-P-Please. Don't kill me. You have no idea how influential Master Beckett is. You can't say no to him." the man said tears and fear thick in his throat. He was a thin Hispanic man with a bad navy blue suit.

Xandra grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the Escalade.

"I might spare your life if you tell me what I want to know."

"Please. I don't know anything." the man sputtered.

Xandra's fangs were out know and she looked quite monstrous. "Oh, but I think you do Manuel. I know you just took this job to get money to help your sister and her kid. But I also know that you know where I can find William Beckett."

"H-How do you know my name." He was crying now.

"I know a lot of things Manuel, but I don't know where William Beckett is. So I'm going to give you one chance to save yourself and tell me where I can find him."

Author's Note: Please feel free to comment or review or whatever. I don't mind criticism. Also, I do realize that some things I write is very cliché, but that is just how I am.

* * *

"How do I know that you just won't kill me and even if you don't kill me, he will?"

"I swear I won't and my advice to you is to take your sister and her kid and head west there are much less of his kind there."

"O-ok. I don't know where you can find Beckett directly, but I can tell you where to find a contact of his. He was the one who hired me and had me meet him at a club." Manuel said breathlessly.

"Which club?" Xandra pressed. Her icy blue eyes staring at him intently.

"Americana Exotica. I think." he stuttered desperately trying to remember.

"You think or you know?" She hiss, gripping his collar tighter.

"I know! I know!" Manuel insisted in fear.

"That's all I needed to know. Now get the hell out of here." Xandra dropped Manuel and he scrambled away taking off down the street.


	4. Safe for Now

Xandra turned back to the guys who's mouths were agape. She tried smiling nicely at them, but soon realized that her fangs were still out and quickly stopped. "We should probably get going" she muttered as she pulled a set of car keys out of her pocket. While she was walking to her van, the guys pulled themselves together and Patrick told Andy and Joe to get Pete. Patrick ran up to Xandra who was opening the van doors.

"What the hell was that?!" Patrick demanded in an angry whisper.

"What was what?" she continued moving some trash out of the back.

"You know what. That was insane. I mean you...you just completely..." Patrick seemed lost for words.

"Yeah? So?" she muttered quietly.

"With that kind of power, how come you haven't stopped the vampires a long time ago?"

"It's not that simple Patrick." she hissed.

"What do you mean it's not that simple?" He hissed back.

"There is so much you don't know and couldn't possibly understand." Xandra told him, shaking her head. She started walking away, but Patrick grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?"

"Trick everything ok?" Andy asked and Patrick turned his head to look at his two friends, then turned back to find his hand empty and the van suddenly rumbled to life.

"Everything is fine guys." Then helped them get Pete into the van.

Andy and Joe rode in the back with Pete and Patrick took shotgun.

"You owe me an explanation." He glared at her.

"I don't owe you shit. In fact, you owe me for saving your ass twice." She stared ahead as she drove.

Patrick shook his head in disgust and looked out the window.

"So if you won't tell me why things are so 'complicated' then I'll just assume that you are another coward who doesn't realize that they have the power to change things." Patrick muttered.

Xandra then slammed on the breaks, earning her a few honks and some unkind words from Joe and Andy in the back, but Xandra just ignored them.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, and if you want to know so fuckin' bad I'll explain it when we get to my safe house." Xandra spat then started driving again.

The van was silent until they pulled up to an old firehouse. Xandra got out of the van to open the garage and promptly returned to pull in. The garage was dim with a few bare light bulbs hanging from the ceiling and there was an old 1966 mustang parked next to the van. They got out the van and Joe whispered "Well this is cheery." and Andy nudged him to keep him quiet.

"Relax this is the only shitty part of the place." Xandra took them upstairs. The firehouse room was clean and bright with six twin beds lined up on one side of the room. There was a small living room with a leather couch and a couple of arm chairs with a flat screen TV hanging on the opposite wall. In the corner, there was a kitchen complete with all the modern amenities.

"Damn! This place is rad." Joe expressed his approval.

"Thanks. You three can pick any bed you want over there and I'll take Pete to his new coffin in the basement." She took Pete from Andy and Joe, and turned to bring him to the basement.

"Wait. I am coming with you." Patrick followed her closely as she led the way to the basement.


	5. Trust Issues

I rolled my eyes at the fact Patrick had to follow me, but I knew he wasn't going to leave my side until I spilled my guts.

"I added this basement when I remodeled the place." we finally reached the bottom of the steps and I flicked the lights on. "Over there is a place to train." I pointed at the weights and targets. Patrick stared silently. I continued showing him around to break the silence. "And back in this room is where I keep extra coffins." I opened the door with my mind and Patrick followed me into the room. I unzipped the body bag and Pete was still asleep like the dead, then I placed him in a coffin.

"Why do you have so many extra coffins?" Patrick finally broke his silence. "Does it have something to do with the complication of you not defeating the vampires yet?"

"No. It doesn't." I snapped. "Come with me." I stormed out of the room and move to one door that I have not opened yet. I paused in front of it and pulled a key out of my shirt to unlock the door. The door swung open, revealing what hid behind it. Patrick paled at the site. In the room sat Ryan Ross, one of William Beckett's best vampires. He was bloodied and chained with silver in the corner of the room. Ryan hissed weakly at the scent of fresh blood.

"You little bitch! Once William finds out what you have done, he'll kill you!" Ryan spat. I barely paid attention to him.

"I tortured him to find out what William planned to do with you all. Still think I am a vampire sympathizer?" I asked crossly.

He shook his head. I pulled the door shut and locked it again. "You should go make Pete a shake. All the ingredients are upstairs. It's almost sunset. I'll make sure someone there when he wakes up."

Patrick nodded numbly and started up the stairs. Pausing halfway up, he turned around. "Don't think what you just showed me will make me trust you. I still expect an explanation." Then he went back up stairs.

I groaned then went to wait for Pete to wake up. The coffin room has no chairs so I just laid on top of one of the empty coffins. I could feel that the sun had finally set and the coffin I put Pete in began to shake. I stood up and opened the lid. Pete sprang out and was on top on me in seconds.

"Who the hell are you and where are my friends?" he growled at me, fangs extended. I was instantly pissed off and pushed him off me. We wrestled, knocking coffins off their pedestals in the process. In the end, we each had our hands wrapped around each others throats and were snarling at one another. Patrick came rushing into the room after he heard us fighting.

"Pete! She's not our enemy. Xandra is the wolf that saved us." Pete looked into my eyes. His whiskey colored eyes meeting my ice blue ones and released his grip on my throat. I did the same.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, looking ashamed of himself.

I shrugged it off. "It's fine. I would done the same thing."

"Well now that your little fight is over, let's get you some blood." Patrick patted his friend on the back and led him upstairs. Patrick looked over his shoulder at me, giving me a look that I couldn't quite decipher. It might have been a look of disappointment or pity. I sighed and put the coffins back on their pedestals with my mind and headed upstairs. Pete was choking down a shake. Andy and Joe raided my fridge and were making food for themselves. Patrick held a book in his hand then he came over to me.

"Can we talk?" Patrick looked down at me. I nodded to him and motioned to him to follow me. We went back to my room which was once the fire chief's office. After closing the door, Patrick turned to me. "I'm sorry for getting so angry at you before, but you have to understand why. I have to watch my best friend struggle everyday being something he hates and I've been searching for anything to ease his pain. For now the shakes will suffice, but I'm not sure how long that will last. I've been reading this book..."

I grabbed the book from his hand "Where did you get this?"

"Pete stole it from William. It looks really old and is in the ancient vampiric language. I've been trying to decipher it. I thought there might be something that might help us and I remembered that are some things about you in that book." he eyed me wearily.

"You're right it's ancient. There are only two copies of this text. I guess William had one and..." I stopped myself before I said his name. "So what did you read about me?" I quickly changed the subject, but Patrick didn't bite.

"Who has the other copy?" Patrick questioned.

"No one. " I couldn't tell him, but I knew he would come up in the conversation soon. " The other copy was lost a long time ago." Patrick still didn't looked like he bought it, but he let it go for now. "Well from what I've translated was that you made a pack with God, I believe, and have the power to stop the vampires. But there was more in the text, except the old vampire language is very hard to figure out." he furrowed his brow. "Which brings me back to why you haven't stopped the vampires yet?"

Here was my moment. I had to tell him at least about James. Sitting down on the bed and folding my hands together. "Patrick, its not that simple. I can't just wave my hands around and blow away a couple vampires to make it suddenly all better. James has a complex operation that I try to stop however I can, but he knows me too well."

"How does he know you too well?" Patrick frowned at me.

"James was my creator. He mixed his blood with werewolf blood and injected it into me when I was human. He tried to use me to win this war, but I turned on him." I looked Patrick in the eye to make sure he knew that I was telling the truth. He nodded in understanding.

But then he asked the question that I hoped he wouldn't ask. "Why did you turn on James?"

I paused and thought over my answer carefully. "He asked me to do something that I could never do." Tears threatened to come to my eyes. I bit my lip to stop them from coming.

Patrick didn't say anything, he just gave me a moment to reestablish myself. Then he asked me "Why did you save us Xandra?"

I looked at him, glassy eyed. "Because you are Chicago's last hope. When I heard about you guys, I knew you had the guts to help me bring down William. William has known James just as long as I have and if we can bring down William. It will be a huge blow to James's forces."

Patrick nodded. "Well let's get started."

I smiled at Patrick because that was exactly what I needed to hear.


End file.
